


October into November

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Birthday, Crying, Drinking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Homophobic Language, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm tagging just in case ya feel?, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Vacation, Watersports, Weddings, but again not really, but it's just a discussion, but like not really, consent is important, good dads, mentions of abuse, mentions of piss kink, parenting, royal au, there's a lot of sex in this one idkk how this happened oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “I know. I know I keep saying once the law is passed, and I know it’s hard for us to wait. I’m sorry.”“I’m not blaming you Min. I’m just frustrated.”“I am too, I promise you it’ll pass through soon.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 48
Kudos: 274





	October into November

**Author's Note:**

> heyo we back again! Okay so y'all saw the tags, I swear I'm tagging the piss kink only because Jisung squirts again, but we all know squirting aint like that (I think you guys know at least LMAO) anyway this chapter is fucking long so please tell me if I missed any tags cause I wrote this over many days. and do I edit? No no I don't CAUSE IM STUPID AND GAY 
> 
> Hope you guys like!!!

Minho arches his back off the bed, a hand thrown over his mouth forcing himself to be quiet. He reaches down with his other, threading his fingers into Jisung’s hair. His boyfriend’s head currently buried between his thighs.

The king bites his lower lip and looks down with eager eyes, watching Sungie drool around his cock. The younger man nearly ripped his clothes off of him once they got into bed properly. He forced Minho to his back and pressed his thighs open, all too eager to wrap his mouth around him. 

Now Min is a complete mess, shyly thrusting up into his mouth, his toes curling slightly. This is the release he's been craving but hasn’t been able to let himself feel. 

Jisung pulls off his member and looks up, their eyes locking. He sets his hand on him instead and licks at his slit as if he’s tasting a sweet. 

“You’re so pretty.” Minho murmurs while petting his hair lovingly. Sungie nuzzles into his palm, eyes fluttering shut. “Such a good boy.” The king adds knowing how much praise affects Jisung. 

The younger whines and shifts closer, pushing his thighs open even more. 

“Shh kitten, you can’t be loud.” Minho lets him guide his legs high until he’s completely spread out and exposed. Jisung’s eyes flicker down to his ass and then back up. 

Min knows what he wants, but he wants him to say it. 

“C-can I touch you…?” His voice is soft, so timid it makes the older man melt. 

“Yes love, you can touch me wherever you want.” 

The king bites his lip again and grabs his own thighs, pulling himself apart for Jisung. His boyfriend’s reaction is priceless. 

Minho feels his fingers ghost along his entrance, touching him so faintly he almost doesn’t feel it. “Can I, eat you out?” 

“Fuck-yes baby.” 

Jisung smiles, his face flushed red, slowly he dips his face low again, his tongue tracing along his member before he goes any further. Minho braces himself, this hasn’t been done to him in he doesn’t know how long. 

He feels Sungie’s soft lips press to his inner thighs and then further down. His tongue pokes out and licks along his hole, sending shivers up Minho’s spine. 

The king swallows, gripping his own thighs hard, forcing himself to keep them open. He closes his eyes and forces himself to be quiet. 

Jisung shifts around to lay on his stomach, one hand splayed across his ass. His fingers touch along his hole, timid and shy. 

Minho inhales sharply as Sungie’s tongue licks across him again. With each pass of his muscle he goes a little harder, figuring out what he’s doing slowly. He nips suddenly and Min shivers. 

Jisung looks up wanting confirmation that he’s doing good. 

“You’re doing so well kitten.” He whispers, composing himself so his voice doesn’t crack. 

Sungie’s eyes darken several shades, hands pressing on his thighs again. Minho hums softly and moves his legs to his shoulders and tugs Ji forward. 

The younger squeaks and leans back down, his tongue actually pressing inside him now. Min groans, shifting himself slightly for a better angle, this would be easier if he was on his stomach. But Jisung seems to like the way he has him all spread out right now, so he’s not going to move. 

His thoughts completely short circuit as Sungie nips at his rim and sucks softly. His eyes closed tightly in concentration. Min smiles, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair again. 

Jisung hums, nuzzling into his hand while eagerly starting to lap at his entrance. 

Minho’s toes curl and his back arches slightly, Sungie is messy and has no rhythm. But where he lacks in technique he makes up for in enthusiasm. It has the king gasping softly and starting to grind down on his face. 

Jisung licks up around his balls and to his tip again, going back to sucking his cock. Min moans quietly, trying to keep himself as silent as possibly. 

Sungie’s fingers circle around his entrance again, rubbing and gently prodding. He feels him go to slide two digits in and quickly grabs his wrist. 

“Not without oil.” He whispers, in no way wanting to feel sore like that for the next day. 

Jisung pulls off his member and looks timid again, “s-sorry.” He blushes. 

“Don’t be sorry, I just haven’t been fingered in a long time, I’m not used to it.” The king slips his legs from his shoulders and pulls his face up to his, locking their lips. 

“If you have the oil you can do whatever you want to me kitten.” 

Sungie whines quietly, falling forward into him. Min smirks, holding his face in his hand. 

“You want that baby?” He asks, their foreheads pressed together. Jisung nods eagerly, leaning back in to kiss him again, his nails scratching against his thighs. 

“I, I wanna...I wanna be inside you your highness.” He whispers, voice barely even coming out. 

Minho groans, “babyboy don’t tell me that right now.” He pulls his boyfriend into his lap, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “We can’t actually fuck in here the whole carriage will shake.” He murmurs. 

Jisung whines, “please?” 

“You’re killing me.” Min moves and pulls one of the suitcases out from the storage compartment. Jisung sitting in his lap eyes eager still. 

He finds the oil and sets it in the mattress, very gently taking Jisung’s face in his hands. 

“I want the first time you top to be special love. You can finger me all you want right now but that’s it.” He murmurs, seeing the pout that crosses his boyfriend’s features. 

“But, every time with you is special.” 

Minho melts, holding his face close, “you’re so cute, I love you so much.” He watches Ji blush and try to hide, his ears even turning pink. 

“Can I try again?” He asks softly, not looking up to meet his eyes. 

“Hmhm. How do you want me to lay down kitten?” Min lifts his chin forcing him to look at him now. Sungie whines quietly, trying to hide still. 

“W-want your h-help.” Jisung whispers, eyes shining with tears. Minho sucks in a harsh breath, not expecting his request but more than happy to do it. 

The king reaches for his hand and sucks his digits into his mouth, he licks between them slowly holding their eye contact as he does. Jisung stares greedily, gently moving his fingers in and out of his parted lips. 

Min then grabs the oil and pushes Sungie back a little, he scoots down the bed getting in a better position. Before going any further he slides a pillow under his hips and parts his legs. With Ji’s fingers still in his mouth he drips the oil down along his member and ass. 

He watches Jisung’s pupils dilate and sees his member stir against the fabric of his undershorts. 

“Is this what you want kitten?” Minho asks while taking his digits from his mouth. 

“Yes.” Sungie kneels between his spread legs, his unoccupied hand timidly holding them open. 

Min smirks and guides his wrist down, making his fingertips circle around his entrance slowly. He grabs the oil and drips it along his own too. 

Without a second thought the king grabs his own thigh and pulls it up, spreading himself further apart. He then slides his own finger inside and lets out a little sigh. 

Jisung’s eyes are blown wide, he’s practically drooling. Completely focused on Minho’s digit slowly going into him. 

“You’re so sexy.” Sungie breathes out, snapping himself from his trance. 

Minho bites his lower lip and takes his finger from inside himself. He grabs Ji’s wrist and guides him to his hole, “Just go slow babyboy. I’ll tell you if I want you to stop at any point.” He murmurs. 

Jisung whines softly and scoots closer, he leans down and connects their lips. They kiss intensely for several seconds and then Sungie pushes a finger inside the king. 

Min hisses, not expecting it, his body tenses but only for a moment. Sungie’s fingers are longer than his, only by a little bit but it’s enough to notice. 

Their foreheads press together and Jisung looks down. Minho hums and wiggles himself on him, showing him that he’s okay to press in deeper. 

“You’re so warm.” Sungie murmurs. 

The king giggles softly, “you’re so cute.” 

Jisung keeps his eyes trained on what he’s doing. Minho rolls his hips, he grabs his jaw and locks their lips together, licking into his mouth firmly. 

The younger whines quietly, moving to straddle Min’s leg that’s still on the bed. Minho bites his lower lip and slides his hands down his thin body. He rests them on his hips and grinds him forward. 

Sungie inhales sharply, their mouths disconnecting, “you can add another kitten.” Min murmurs. 

“It won’t hurt?” 

“No I’m okay love.” Minho kisses his forehead and shifts his hips forward again. Jisung whimpers and ruts into his thigh, moving to hide his face in his neck. 

Min smiles and runs a hand through his hair, his smile quickly fades as he bites his lip. Jisung presses a second finger into him and he has to force his moans down. 

It’s been so long since he’s let anyone touch him like this. He hasn’t touched himself like this in so long too. 

He scratches Ji’s hips pulling him closer, their mouths knock together again too. Sungie’s tongue pushing against him, he’s all eager and wiggly. 

Minho slips a hand up into his hair and starts to direct the kiss, teasing him and licking along his lip. Jisung whimpers and bucks forward, fingers pushing in deeper at the same time. 

“Fuck-“ Min groans, he rocks himself down on his digits, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of something inside of him again. Sungie spreads them and then suddenly adds another making the king’s back arch. 

“Easy kitten.” He whispers, clenching up at the stretch. 

Jisung pulls away, still shyly grinding on his thigh, his cock straining against his briefs. 

“Hmm, take those off and straddle my face babyboy.” Minho tells him sternly. 

Sungie’s eyes light up, his fingers come from the king and soon he’s completely bare too. Min smiles and grabs his hips, lifting him up and over his face. 

“You gotta stay quiet okay kitten?” 

“Hmhm,” Jisung whines, hips trembling. Minho leans up and licks across his entrance, he sucks on his hole and feels it flutter against him. 

“How c-come when you do it you can make me cum but when I tried you h-hardly had a reaction?” He pouts but still eagerly grinds down on the king’s face. 

Min lifts him up slightly, “I’m making myself be quiet kitten, you could make me cum by eating me out too.” He murmurs while reaching for the oil. He slicks up two fingers and strokes them along his entrance. 

Jisung stifles his moan on his hand, “pl-please-“

The king smirks and slides a digit inside him, “put your fingers back inside me baby.” 

Sungie finds the oil and slicks his back up, pushing all three in again. Minho’s back arches, his eyes rolling a little. He feels Ji’s velvet tongue start licking his tip again and bucks. 

The younger giggles and gets a bit more confident, he starts actually fucking him with his fingers and eagerly sucks on his tip. Min takes his own digit out and opts to pull his boyfriend’s hips back down and buries his tongue in his ass. It makes him whine and grind down. 

Minho thumbs at his slit and smirks as he feels him shiver. 

His smirk falls from his face as Jisung finds his prostate, his fingertips just brushing over it. It’s enough to make him buck and choke the younger though.

Sungie moans around him, his thighs spreading further. Min groans softly, reaching down for his hair, “shhh baby.” 

He guides Ji’s face on him, tipping his head back in bliss for a second. 

Jisung takes more into his mouth and presses his fingers deeper. The king takes in a sharp breath, rolling his hips up further, his stomach tensing up. 

“F-fuck-“ Minho pulls his hips down and licks along his entrance, sucking at his rim, needing to distract himself with Jisung. The younger pulls off him, forehead pressing to his thigh instead, drool dripping down his chin. 

Min presses in deeper, making his boyfriend whimper. He flicks his thumb along his slit and feels Sungie shiver, his hips bucking forward. 

“Y-your h-highness-“ 

Minho pulls back, lifting him up and off, his fingers slip from inside the elder too. 

“Baby you gotta be quiet.” Min giggles while sitting Jisung down in his lap. Sungie wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him hard, rocking their hips together. 

“Mm l-love you.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho smiles and takes his face in his hands, their tongues tangling. “I love you. You’re not gonna be able to cum if you can’t keep your pretty little whines quiet kitten.” 

“N-no...I’ll be good.” 

“You’re such a good boy Jisungie.” Min murmurs, he slips his hand between them and strokes him at an intense pace. Sungie stuffs his face into his neck; biting down hard on his shoulder. 

The younger whines, “Shh baby.” The king shushes him again, moving his hand quicker on him. 

Jisung muffles his noises on his shoulder and starts to messily thrust up into his hand. Minho smirks and kisses along his ear, “are you thinking about being inside me right now kitten?” He taunts. 

Sungie inhales and bucks, “n-no…” 

“Are you lying baby?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Min lifts his chin and kisses him hard, he knocks them down so Jisung lands on his back. The king looms between his thighs and smiles down at him. 

“I promise as soon as we’re home you can fuck me all you want kitten.” He whispers against his mouth. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, face bright red, “I-I...we’ll go slow?” 

“We’ll only do what you want to, and nothing else, okay?” Minho holds his face, their eyes locked. “Only if you wanna.” 

Sungie nods, “I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

“Can you fuck me?” 

The king groans and hides his face in his neck, “that’ll break the carriage for sure baby.” Min murmurs, he kisses him slowly, curling a leg around his waist. 

“Please?” 

“Kitten,” Minho reaches down and wraps his hand around them both. 

Jisung covers his mouth, thrusting up into his fist. “Your highness…” he moans. Min strokes them quickly, making them pant into each other’s mouths. 

Sungie arches and bucks up hard, his stomach tensing up, it doesn’t take long for him cum. His release hits them in the chests, “fuck…” he squeezes his eyes closed as Minho works him through it. 

The king sucks on his pulse, biting down all over his tan skin. Jisung reaches down and grabs onto him, getting him to his high just as quickly. They both are complete messes, breathing heavily and eyes squeezed shut. 

“That was not quiet.” Minho giggles while they lay together still catching their breaths. 

“No one came in.” Jisung lays his head back and hooks a leg over his hip. The king hums and kisses down along his neck again, biting softly. 

“They know better.” 

Min scoops Ji up and lays them back by the pillows, “you’re so hot.” He murmurs, licking up the release off his stomach. 

“Do we have to go to the wedding?” Jisung giggles, he spreads his legs, letting Minho fall between them. 

“Yes, yes we do baby.” The king kisses along his collarbone, fingers tracing down along his abs. He is gentle around the scarred skin, knowing some of them hurt still. 

On more than one occasion Minho has pressed down on a scar by accident and found out Sungie has some kind of internal damage. While the marks on the outside are fully healed, some areas can’t be fixed. 

“We don’t have to stay for the whole night.” He smirks, but gently presses a kiss to the angriest of his scars. One that goes from his right pectoral muscle, down diagonally through the top of his ribs. His skin is still an angry red here. 

It probably always will be. 

Jisung quietly explained to him one night that when Eui had dragged the knife across his chest that night he thought he was going to die. The blade had gone deep enough for him to need stitches. It’s not the most recent wound she inflicted but it’s one of the worst. 

It hurts Min every time he sees the harsh mark, he wishes desperately that he could make it better. But there’s nothing to fix now, all he can do is kiss all over him and tell him how much he loves him. 

Sungie hums and runs a hand through his hair, their eyes locking, filled with love. 

Min pushes the blankets down and they scoot under them, “come here horny boy.” Jisung giggles more and wiggles back on his boyfriend, nuzzling into his boyfriend. 

The king kisses his shoulders while securing the blankets up to their chins. 

“Wait we should probably put pants on.” Sungie murmurs. 

“Mm but I’m comfy and you’re warm.” Minho smiles against his back. He allows the bliss he’s feeling from Jisung to take over, pushing his guilt down. 

He’s guilty for finding pleasure and happiness in such a horrible time for his family. The conflict he has raging inside him roaring even louder than usual. He wants so badly to feel better, to let himself feel better, he’s trying to not get upset with how he’s handling things. 

But everything feels like so much sometimes. Moments of pure happiness like this one can so quickly turn to sadness and regret. 

Min pushes his face into his boyfriend’s neck, trying to control the wave of emotions hitting him. This is a big reason as to why he hasn’t been sexual with Ji in the last week. The after effects always leave him so vulnerable and disoriented. 

It’s the perfect time for his unwanted sad thoughts to come creeping back in. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jisung rolls over in his arms, taking his face in his hands, concern written all over his face. 

Minho looks away trying to keep himself together. This is so ridiculous. He’s  _ crying  _ after doing something sexual with the man he loves so much. He’s feeling  _ guilty  _ for feeling better. 

Grief is such a shit thing. It makes the mind trick you in ways that can’t even be described. 

“Angel, what’s going on?” Sungie scoots up more so they’re eye to eye again. 

“Uh, I’m just overwhelmed.” He whispers, trying so hard to keep himself from crying. He’s so tired of crying, of breaking down. There’s times where it feels like he has no more tears to cry even if he wanted to. 

Or moments when he’s completely fine but a sudden memory will hit him and he crumbles. 

“I’m sorry.” Minho bites down on his lower lip, eyes filling. He refuses to let the tears fall though. 

“Why are you sorry Angel?” Jisung wraps him tightly in his arms, he presses a kiss to his forehead and hugs him tightly. “What’s going on?” 

Min hides his face in his neck, he pulls Sungie as close as possible, pressing between his thin thighs even. Their bare bodies melt together, wrapped up in the warm blankets. 

“I just...it’s stupid, I’m sorry I’m crying.” 

“Stop saying sorry, and nothing you feel is stupid. Okay?” Jisung lifts his chin and holds his face, “is it okay to touch you?” 

“Don’t let go.” Minho feels his lower lip tremble, Sungie nods and squeezes him extra tight. 

“I love you so much.” The king murmurs, wanting to hide in his chest and never come out. 

“I love you too, let me blow out the candles angel.” 

Jisung reaches into their suitcase and also grabs them bed pants which they both slip into. He puts a shirt on too. But Minho keeps his hands under the material. He touches along his back gently wanting him to come lay back down. 

He watches Ji blow out the two candles and then feels him trip and groan loud as he falls back on their bed. It makes him giggle softly and pull him close again. 

Before either can get a word out the door is swinging open with a very angry Seungmin on the other side. 

“ _ Stop fucking.”  _ He hisses. 

“We’re not.” Sungie whines back. “Look I even have clothes on.” 

Minho pulls him back up the bed entirely, wrapping around his boyfriend so his back is to his advisor. 

“Goodnight Seungmin.” He tells him instantly. 

The younger grumbles and shuts the door, encasing them in darkness again. 

“Do you wanna talk about anything?” Jisung asks him softly, their hands locked under the blankets. Minho curls up on his chest, one leg thrown over his waist. 

“I just, I...I feel fine, and then I get overwhelmed. I feel, guilty for sometimes being okay.” He whispers. 

“It’s okay to be overwhelmed baby.” Sungie kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly. “You have nothing to be guilty about either. You’re allowed to still enjoy your life even after everything that’s happened.” He adds. 

Min kisses his cheek, feeling grateful for having Ji again. He always is, but he feels it even more in moments like this. 

“I love you, thank you for being patient with me.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

“This is Gennia?” Jisung whispers in shock. 

“Apparently so, I’ve never been here either. But I’ve done a lot of research on the way.” Minho sets his head on his shoulder as they look out the window. They’re nearly at the castle now, once there the plan is to get brought into their chambers to wash up and dress and immediately go down for the wedding. 

From what they can see just from the window Gennia is much more industrial than their kingdom. Minho knows that Gennia specializes in the craftsmanship of blacksmiths and other precious metal industries. 

His kingdom specializes in fine jewelry, hence the rubies he’s always dripping in. Their mines are one of their biggest forms of income, however it’s not their main. 

“The air seems dark.” Sungie points out.

“It does, probably from the massive shops they’ve built to mass produce things. It’s a great idea, but seems terrible for the environment.” Minho explains, “the dark sort of haze is most liking form their metal melting work.” 

Jisung hums softly, holding his hand, sitting in his lap. Min kisses his cheek and hugs him from behind, “when we get there we’ll be able to tell how they’re going to treat us instantly.” He murmurs. 

“How?” 

“You’ll just be able to tell.” 

His boyfriend leans back in his lap, stretching upwards. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you. We’ll get to bathe, and then we’ll change...do you, do you wanna wear my colors?” Minho bites his lip nervously. His clothes were packed for him, which isn’t out of the ordinary. But he also knows Sungie’s were packed for him too. A set of clothing that are the Han family colors and then the royal ones. Jisung turns in his lap and touches his face, a smile across his lips. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes, it’s going to cause a lot of talk. But I feel like it would cement how serious we are about our relationship. And hopefully it’ll stop Mae bringing suitors around.” 

Sungie snorts, “nothing will stop that, my children are your children, they call you their other father, we live in the family wing with you. But people still are under the assumption that we’re not serious.” 

Min sighs, “I know. I know I keep saying once the law is passed, and I know it’s hard for us to wait. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not blaming you Min. I’m just frustrated.” 

“I am too, I promise you it’ll pass through soon.” 

“Why can’t you push it through?” Jisung looks at him with sad eyes. 

The king sits back, setting a hand on his hip, “you know why I can’t just force it through love. Trust me I would love to just push it through but I can’t, it’s a law that is going to have impact on the entire kingdom. If I don’t have everything covered with it people will take advantage of it.” 

“How is wanting to get away from abuse-“

“Sungie, love, the law isn’t just covering abuse, it’s going to be for anyone that wants out of their marriage. But in doing that I can’t just allow people to use the law as an excuse to leave their marriage without giving reasons as well people’s property and family ties are at stake.” Minho tries to explain. 

Jisung makes a face, “take advantage? If someone wants out of their marriage they should be allowed. There doesn’t need to be a reason.” 

“And if someone wants out with malicious intent? If there’s children involved? What if someone like Eui wants out but wants the kids?” 

“There’s no way you’re going to be able to cover all situations. Laws are amended constantly.” 

The king takes in a breath, “Sungie I can’t just do it for us, for you. I want to, I want to more than anything else. But I can’t put us first, I have to put the kingdom. Not only is this law going to rock social structure in general it’s going to go against religious beliefs too. There is a very good chance me passing this law is going to cause outrage, chaos, people could rebel.” 

Jisung shakes his head and gets off his lap, sitting across from him. 

“I’m sorry, I know you have to think about everyone else. I didn’t mean to get angry. I just, I’m so sick of people trying to invalidate our relationship.” 

“When we get back I’m going to put all my time into it, within the next month or so it’s going to pass through I promise.” 

*

“I know I stood in front of nearly the entire kingdom with you this week, but I’m more nervous now than then.” Jisung whispers. 

Minho lets Seungmin pin his crown into place completely, bowing his head slightly for him to do it. 

“That's because at home we know the people, we know who we’re talking to and who’s in front of us. Here it’s forgien, it’s forgien and we stick out.” Min explains, he finishes buttoning his jacket and lets out a breath. 

He’s in all red and black, his leather pants accented with small hints of gold. His jacket is ruby red, along with his tunic, gems lining the seams of his jacket in every place. His cape is jet black with red and gold trim. 

He always looks the part of a royal, but tonight he truly looks like the king he is. 

Jisung is in similar clothes, his jacket has far less gems and he has more black than red on. Minho can’t help but stare, Sungie dripping in ruby red is something he loves more than he thought he would. 

“We’re going to stay on the two of you the entire night. I’m staying at your sides but less visible, Felix and Jeongin are going to be your shadows and Seungmin will be the person completely visible all night.” Changbin explains to the two of them. 

“Jisung, you’re not on duty tonight, remember that.” He adds, giving him a stern look. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sungie narrows his eyes. 

“It means you need to get it in your head that you’re a soon to be royal. Your life and safety is just as important as Minho’s. So no stepping in front of him as a shield or anything like that. That’s our job.” 

“I...that's a hard habit to break you know.” Jisung says, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I know it is, and I’m very grateful for you wanting to keep me safe. However you’re at my side now Sungie, people see you as a target just as much as I am.” Minho lifts his chin making him look in his eyes. 

“I’ll try my best.” He mumbles. 

“Thank you.” Min presses a soft kiss to his lips and then pulls back. 

“What is it that we know about how they’re going to react to us?” He turns his attention to Seungmin. 

The younger sighs and opens a binder, “they have an anti queer marriage law.” 

“Great.” 

“That being said it seems for the most part people leave them alone. It’s only been cited a few times, and with that it has been accompanied by infidelity laws.” 

“That's supposed to make us feel better?” Jisung pales. 

“Just, be aware of your surroundings. Gennia seems peaceful, and being homophobic and gross to our king and his boyfriend is a sure way to get on our bad sides.” Seungmin shuts the binder promptly, “we have to leave now if we’re going to be on time.” 

“Is that why you’re, extra kingy looking tonight?” Jisung asks while taking Minho’s arm. 

“Yes. It’s also why I wanted you in my colors, not only do you have my colors on you but my crest too, my crest is the kingdom’s. If we got separated somehow people would still know you’re from Leheim.” He explains softly. 

“We’ll stay together all night right?” 

“Of course love.” 

Min feels Jisung tense up a bit next to him, he sets his hand over his and squeezes. 

“We’ll be okay.” He reassures, knowing Ji is extremely nervous. 

With that they head down, Changbin and Seungmin staying close to them. In the main portion of the castle there’s much more foot traffic. People coming in and out families getting announced too. 

“How are you going to introduce me to people?” Jisung whispers as they approach the doors. 

Minho hums softly, “how would you like me to?” 

“Boyfriend sounds so, informal.” 

“I could just call you my husband and see who notices.” He smirks into his ear. Sungie gently hits his arm making the king laugh softly. 

“Then they’ll think we didn’t invite them.” 

“Mm, well I’m not saying my  _ lover,  _ that makes me want to gag.” 

Jisung laughs, “please don’t.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there love. People know we’re together after all, especially after my mother’s funeral. The fact you’ve been at my side has been plastered across every form of media.” Minho squeezes his hand. 

“Don’t drink anything or eat anything that isn’t tested too.” The king adds softly. The doors open and they walk through, inside the grand hall is strange but beautiful. The metal work this kingdom is so proud of wound tightly into sculptures of flowers and trees. 

“Why?” 

“Sungie you’re  _ my  _ significant other, you are a target too love.” 

“When we get married, I won’t...I won’t be king too would I?” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“You would.” 

Minho watches him take this information in, “no, Min I can’t. That’s you, I’m not-“ 

“Sungie, this isn’t our wedding, you don’t need to worry about that right now.” Min smiles softly at him. 

Jisung lets out a breath, composing himself, “I know, I just feel extra royal tonight and it’s weird.” 

“Oh kissing the king isn’t royal enough for you?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Sungie groans, making the elder laugh. 

“Oh my my my, King Lee Minho, I was sure I’d never see your pretty face again.” Kangdae, prince Kangdae from Looweln, the past suitor smirks at them. 

“Min you’re making your disgusted look.” Jisung giggles. 

“I know.” The king turns and  _ of course  _ their seats are just next to the family. 

“Prince Kangdae, a pleasure to see you.” He forces a smile across his features and nods his head in a slight bow. 

“Your highness, it’s been some time.” The king of Looweln stands to greet them, his wife coming to her feet too. Minho notices the woman to the side of them as well, a princess judging by her crown. 

“Yes it has, of course it’s always a joy to be able to speak outside of official business.” He smiles while bowing his head to the king as well. The older man gives him an obvious once over, his eyes flashing to Jisung too. 

“Yes it is. Please sit, I also wanted to give my deepest sorrows about your mother, while she ruled she was quite a fierce queen.” King Sanghoo says while reaching over for his hand. 

Minho is surprised by the physical contact, he nearly pulls away from it. As of recently he’s been avoiding others touching him as much as possible. Outside of Ji, the kids and his closest friends, touching makes him overwhelmed. 

“Oh thank you.” They take their seats and Jisung timidly reaches for his hand. Minho is thankful for him squeezing his hand back to let him know he’s alright. 

“Jisung, I wish I could say I’m surprised to see you here. But I think we all knew you had the king’s heart.” Kangdae smirks. 

“Not as if you were trying very hard to win it.” Jisung smiles and Minho nearly chokes on his own spit. He forgets how blunt Ji can be at times. 

The prince laughs, the obvious scent of alcohol coming off him, “I wasn’t, you're not my type your highness. But you can’t tell me you weren’t a little intrigued by Joonwoo, or Seoyun.” 

Min refrains from grimacing, “I don’t think my gender is your type.” He states, looking at the prince dead in the eyes, “and no I wasn’t, they made my skin crawl if I’m honest.” 

Kangdae laughs loud, “Joonwoo is a little prick, and that’s coming from me. Let me tell you, he was  _ not  _ happy when your relationship went public.” 

“I’m sure he’ll survive.” Sungie mutters. 

“Do you still have the scar Jisung?” 

“ _ Kangdae.”  _ King Sanghoo hisses. 

“Father, you wanted me to marry him. He certainly can take my teasing.” 

“Your highness I’m incredibly sorry about his behavior.” 

“Mm, your son lived in my castle for nearly a month your majesty, I’m all  _ too  _ familiar with his attitude and snark.” Min smirks. 

The older man sighs and sits back in his seat seeming defeated. 

“My dad hates young monarchs, he thinks everyone our age is like me don’t let it bother you.” The prince whispers to him. 

“If we all were like you there’d be no kingdoms to run.” 

“Very funny your highness.” The prince rolls his eyes. 

This is a much different side to him than what they saw in the castle. The same attitude and nasty remarks, but he also seems a bit more friendly too. 

Minho also enjoys being able to have banter with someone without having to worry if they get offended. Any offensive thing he could say Kangdae will give it back to him. 

“Did king Alton try and set you up with his spawn too?” 

Jisung snorts but covers it up with a cough, Min glancing at his boyfriend. 

“You were offered her hand as well? Interesting.” Minho murmurs. 

“Wait till you see who the lucky winner is. The poor girl, I might have seriously considered if I knew her father was so desperate.” 

“Who is she marrying?” Minho whispers, eyes narrowing. 

“You don’t know?” 

“We’ve been a bit busy.” Jisung chimes. 

The three of them lean into each other a bit, whispering so just they hear. 

“She’s marrying a man that’s close in age sure. But from such a shit kingdom? I get I don’t have the highest standards but I know when something doesn’t add up.” Kangdae shrugs, “Prince Amol.” The prince says. 

Minho gasps, “From Agin?” 

“Yup.” 

“Where’s that?” Jisung asks, seeming confused. 

“It’s across the ocean, they’re a bit of a controversial nation if I’m honest. They do a lot of shady trading and are known to backstab other kingdoms for their benefit. We aren’t actually allies with them, most nations on our side of the water aren’t.” Minho explains to him softly. 

“We aren’t either, it’s a strange move by Gennia, all things considered. They’re the kingdom that separates, Looweln from Riviral and of course Leheim your kingdom. I know for a fact you’re not allies with them, we aren’t and neither is Riviral.” Kangdae murmurs. 

“That is strange.” Min sits back in his chair, several things going through his mind. 

This could be dangerous for more than one reason he’s finding. 

“We were apprehensive about even coming. Your kingdom is in mourning, and Riviral didn’t give an immediate answer either.” 

The king hums softly, “we weren’t going to come all things considered.” 

“Yeah they’re not big on gay people huh?” Kangdae sighs and sits back in his chair. Jisung scoots a bit closer to Minho, their fingers locking together. 

“No they are not.” 

“I’ll give it to you your highness, you have some serious guts being open like you are.  _ Especially  _ since your boyfriend is married.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ married.” Sungie hisses, his teeth gritted together. 

“No? Don’t you have children?” 

“Don’t you?” Jisung shoots back. 

Kangdae narrows his eyes, Minho also notices the glare from the other king just next to them. 

“My kids are bastards.” He finally mutters, but there’s a slight sadness to his tone too. Jisung makes a noise, clearly not expecting those words from the prince. 

“Do you have any contact with them?” 

“Ji,” Min whispers, giving his hand a soft squeeze, Kangdae doesn’t seem opposed to talking about it. But judging from the looks the older king is giving them it’s a topic not to be spoken about. 

“Sorry.” Jisung quickly apologizes. 

“Don’t be, the kids are better off away from me anyway.” The prince sighs, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a flask. 

It’s at that moment Minho realizes that Kangdae must not be allowed to see his children. There’s probably a very good chance he’s not allowed to speak with their mother’s even. 

“Your highness, I wasn’t aware you had children, I’ve heard in the news that three little ones were with you at the funeral.” King Sanghoo says, turning the attention onto them. 

“Oh, well there’s actually four of them but our youngest is only ten months.” Minho says without missing a beat. He feels Jisung squeeze his hand and refrains from smiling. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is the woman you had them with your mistress or…?” The older man clearly wants to make them uncomfortable for bringing Kangdae’s kids up. 

“The children biologically are mine, his highness has adopted them.” Jisung explains, Minho refrains from smacking his thigh for calling him  _ that.  _

“Oh so she’s yours?”

“No. The woman I had our children with is my ex wife. She has nothing to do with our kids now.” Sungie says with a tight smile. 

Minho is proud of him for standing his ground. 

Sanghoo raises his brows, “and you’re okay with another man’s child taking your throne one day?” 

Min laughs softly, “whether I adopted Jisung’s children or went to an orphanage myself, the child that will take my throne one day wouldn’t biologically be mine in any way. I have no issue with what kind of blood is in someone’s body.” He states, lifting his eyes to the older man. 

“Perhaps it’s better your mother lost her mind in her last years. I’m sure she wouldn’t have agreed with what you’re up to now.” 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Min snaps, his teeth gritting together. 

“I’m sorry, that was a bit insensitive of me. I forget you were their only child so your family must be closer than the typical royal line. I just find it interesting that this, involving yourself with a married man and the children has come after your mother became incompetent.” 

Minho stares just in complete and utter shock. 

“I find it interesting that you have the nerve to say such harsh things to someone who’s entire kingdom is in  _ mourning.  _ That and it’s interesting how you seem to have issue with my children yet you had your own son who also has children to be his highness's suitor and that’s no problem. But I suppose your bloodline on the throne of another kingdom is something that interests you.” Jisung smiles sweetly, his mouth shaped like a heart and everything. 

King Sanghoo blinks clearly taken aback. Kangdae laughs loud, “he got you there dad.” The prince snorts. 

“You’re repulsive.” The princess sitting the farthest away mutters but it’s loud enough for them to hear. 

“Sorry I couldn’t hear your over your pregnant belly Dae.” Kangdae smirks. She shoots an evil glare over at her brother. 

“Stop it both of you.” Their mother hisses. 

Minho recovers from the absolutely disgusting comments and turns his head to look at the older king. 

“Did you really just say that to me?” He raises his brows. 

“Your highness.” Seungmin starts from behind them. 

“Well yes I did, I mean no offense by it. It’s just, it’s very obvious how young you are. You think your actions have no-“ 

“My age has nothing to do with my ruling or my kingdom. I’m very aware of what my actions mean and how they look to others. Not that I have to explain it to you, but my father is still very much alive and very much in the picture of my life. My  _ mother  _ was fully aware of what was going on in my castle and in my life, she knew my children and she knew my-“ Minho cuts himself off, feeling angry tears in his eyes. He grits his teeth, trying to calm himself down. 

But he’s so enraged. 

Jisung gently touches his hand again, “I’d say you’re lucky our kingdom is in mourning your majesty.” Seungmin chimes from behind them, he closes the binder in his hands. 

“Not only were you disrespectful to our king and his family you went as far as to say such things during a time of great sorrow. We’ll keep this in mind come next meeting of the allies.” He continues with a smile. 

“And you are?” The king sneers. 

“Me? I’m Kim Seungmin, one of his highness’ advisors and while he has the courtesy to hold his tongue when  _ fowl  _ individuals speak to him, I do not. So, King Sanghoo, your kingdom is small and meek, you have two children fighting for your throne yet neither are prepared mentally or physically. You leech off of other kingdoms and expect them to notice. You have no room to speak on his highness or his family when he has run a better kingdom in his nearly eleven years on the throne compared to your thirty.” The advisor pushes his glasses up his nose and quirks a brow up waiting for a response. 

“Now boys, this is a wedding, this is no place for such quarrels.” The queen who’s been primarily silent finally speaks, “you’ll be able to have this conversation at another time. King Minho, I truly am sorry for both my son  _ and  _ my husband’s behavior and words. They have a habit of speaking before they can comprehend what’s coming from their mouths.” She smiles at them, trying to diffuse the tension. 

Before anyone can answer the music begins and the young prince is escorted out by his mother and father. 

Minho moves closer to Jisung, holding his hand in his lap, their fingers locked. 

They stay like that for almost the entirety of the ceremony, only moving when the bride arrives. The whole thing drags, the two of them could fall asleep. 

“Our wedding will not be this boring.” Min whispers at one point. 

Jisung smiles, “I didn’t think it would be.” 

The king hums and refrains from setting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. His mind wandering once more to darker thoughts. Sungie rubs his thigh gently, feeling the shift in him clearly. 

Finally the ceremony concludes and all the guests are ushered out into a cocktail hour of sorts. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks the second they're alone, or alone as they can be. 

“I’m fine, annoyed more than anything else.” Minho sighs, locking eyes with the younger. “I almost called you my husband.” 

“The first time you do I’ll probably cry.” 

“Happy tears I hope.” 

“Of course, nothing would make me happier.” 

Min holds his hand tightly, the two of them sort of hiding from the crowd. 

“I already want to leave.” The king whispers. 

“We can leave once you two have made your rounds to the other royals.” Seungmin chimes, “and congratulated the new couple as well.” 

“I can’t believe the princess of Gennia was married off to the prince of Agin. I’m curious to know if she will move there or he will come here.” Min murmurs. 

“Well from what I’ve heard the King of Agin reached out to king Alton.” Seungmin says softly. 

“That slimy worm probably heard Alton was trying to marry his kid off and jumped at the opportunity to get in the middle of unallied kingdoms.” 

“Have we ever been allies with Agin? I’ve never even heard of it.” Jisung asks while shifting his weight around. 

“Not in our lifetime, or even my parents. They’re acquaintances if anything. They came for my correntation and a few other gatherings during my rule. But I wouldn’t trust them ever.” 

“Did they betray us or our allies?” 

“Agin is located right on the shoreline. It controls a lot of big ports across the sea. That being said, they’re a kingdom of pirates practically, the people steal from ships to resell at any chance they can get. And the royals are just as bad. Spies have been caught, assassins, all sent by them in an attempt to gain more power on our side.” 

“They’ve tried to kill you?” Jisung grows serious, stepping closer almost instantly. 

“Not recently.” Min smiles at him, “their last attempt we’re pretty sure was Jinnie and look how that went.” 

“But isn’t Hyunjin from our kingdom?” Sungie raises his brows. 

“No.” Seungmin snorts, “his assassin coven from what he’s told us is on an island. He’s never said where he’s from just that he ended up there as a child.” 

“When assassins are hired from covens they aren’t told who they’re working for they’re just given the information of who they’re supposed to go after.” Minho explains. “When Hyunjin came to kill me he didn’t know who hired him and we certainly didn’t send him back to find out.” 

“They do that so if they’re ever caught the people that hire them can’t be snitched on.” Seungmin adds. 

“And you guys think the king of Agin hired him?” 

“Yes. There were many attempts on my life when I was king for the first few years. I was seventeen when Jin tried, just that month there had been several poison issues with my food and other assassins, all from Agin. We think Hyunjin was hired by them because when we ‘converted’ him the attempts from Agin stopped, they gave up.” 

Jisung hums, “it’s probably better off that Channie and Hyunjin didn’t come then.” 

“Yes it is, and since Kangdae is here, Chan would be fuming all night over his drooling over Jin.” Minho smirks. 

“Do you think there will be any issues with the king of Agin tonight?” Sungie whispers, pressing in closer. 

“Hopefully not, we don’t need any wars starting.” Min slips his hand under his cape and rubs his back gently, trying to comfort him. 

“Your highness.” Changbin appears with two goblets of liquor. 

“I could kiss you.” Minho groans while taking his. 

“ _ No _ .” Both Seungmin and Jisung say instantly. 

The older two laugh and Min winks at Binnie just to tease them more. 

“Have these been tested?” Seungmin asks, not allowing them to drink yet. 

“Yes my dear.” Changbin smiles and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Minho goes to down his glass only to rear back as the liquid touches his lips, “okay, thought that was champagne.” He groans loud. 

“Oh sorry, it’s whisky.” Bin snorts. 

“Yeah I gathered that.” Min wipes his mouth still recovering from the huge mouthful of hard alcohol he just drank. 

Jisung takes a timid spit and grimaces too, “oh wow, you want me dead.” 

“Let’s eat before we drink, yeah?” Minho suggests, having visions of them both getting accidentally drunk. 

“Good plan.” 

Eventually the guests are moved into what Minho is guessing is their dining hall. It’s large and filled with tables of food, clearly meant for sit down dinners. 

“I’m starving.” Jisung groans while they find their seats. 

They come to a table that is only six seats, compared to the others that are ten to twelve people. Their table is also off to the side, hidden in a way. 

“Well, don’t want the gays to be the center of attention.” Min smirks while sitting down. Once sat Jeongin and Felix make themselves known too. 

“This place is a fucking maze.” Lix complains. 

“Oh?” Minho raises his brows. 

“We’ve been taking shifts watching your chambers as well as you two and it’s nearly impossible to get back the way you came.” Jeongin elaborates. 

“Not to mention  _ nothing  _ is lit up. Everything except for the wedding is in the dark, it’s weird.” Felix adds. He really is for a bread roll and bites a big piece. 

“That is weird.” Changbin murmurs. 

“Have there been any issues?” Seungmin asks. 

“None that concern us. Although the guards here are very strange too, they have a weird shift pattern, and they’ve been escorting people out.” 

“I wonder why.” Minho reaches for some bread too, since Felix ate it it’s safe to assume it’s alright. 

“Oh we’ve also heard they’re doing the nasty royal ceremony after.” Felix grimaces. 

“The what?” Jisung asks, mouth filled with water. 

“Normally, when royals get married there’s a ceremony after the wedding and before the honeymoon.” Minho begins, “to put it plainly, the council and other royals watches the newly weds fuck.” 

“ _ What?!” _ Sungie nearly shrieks. 

“It’s to make sure the woman gets pregnant. Supposedly. Not that it’s a guarantee the first time anyway. People use it as an excuse to be pervs now.” Minho shrugs while eating. 

Jisung just stares, “we won’t have that right?” 

“Do you plan on getting pregnant anytime soon?” 

_ “No.”  _ Sungie smacks his arm making him laugh. 

“Then no, we won’t.” He smiles at his boyfriend cheekily. 

“That’s so gross, what if they don’t wanna?” Jisung squirms in his chair. Min rubs his leg seeing him get physically uncomfortable. 

“Well most royals get married at like sixteen, and they’re not allowed to mess around before marriage. So they’re probably itching to fuck anyway.” Jeongin laughs. 

Of course no one knows about the stuff Jisung has gone through. They don’t understand why he especially would be upset by the thought of being watched and pressured into having sex. 

“If they don’t want to, they don’t want to, the bystanders can’t force them.” Changbin adds. 

“Wh-What is only one of them…”

“Sungie, it’s okay. We won’t have anything like that, and the couple tonight will be told in advance what’s going to happen.” Minho makes him look at him, he sees the shiver go through the younger and wants to hug him tightly. 

“That’s an awful thing to do.” He mutters. 

“I know love.” Min presses a soft kiss to his temple, still holding his hand under the table. 

The hall doors open and the wedding party comes out, music begins and people cheer as well. Minho ignores it all and looks at his boyfriend, concern in his eyes. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” He asks softly, whispering in Ji’s ear so only he hears him. 

“That whole thing just made me feel gross. How do people not see that as wrong?” 

“Most places don’t practice it anymore because they’re aware that it is wrong. Considering Gennia’s anti queer laws it’s safe to assume they don’t give a fuck about well being. I’m sorry this got brought up in such a crude manner to you love.” Min holds his face, brushing his thumb across his cheek. 

Jisung kisses and palm and nuzzles into his touch, “it’s not your fault or anyone else’s. Innie especially has no idea about all of my shit he wouldn’t know.” He murmurs. 

“I know but I’m still sorry. I hate when you’re uncomfortable.” Minho let’s his hand fall back down, trying to be mindful of their surroundings. 

“I love you.” Jisung leans forward and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

They lean back into their chairs and prepare themselves for the long speeches and what not. Dinner thankfully is brought out during all of them. 

Their entire table devours their food almost instantly. 

“Alright, take a shot and let’s do this so we can go hide in our room for the rest of the night.” Minho drinks down his entire goblet of whisky, it burns the entire way. He’s on his third cup and is certainly feeling it, that last one might have been a mistake all things considered. 

He can hold his liquor pretty well. That being said he doesn’t typically drink hard alcohol straight let alone entire cups full. 

Jisung groans but drinks his too, he stands up and takes Min’s arm, their eyes locking. 

“You’re drunk.” Ji snorts, his hands resting on Minho’s waist for the moment. 

“I am not.” 

“Yeah you are.” The younger giggles softly, leaning into him more. 

“I think you are.” Minho brushes his hair behind his ear, Sungie moves closer to him, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

The king giggles and holds his face, “hey, we’re in a no gays allowed event right now, stop it.” Seungmin hisses while pulling them apart. 

“I’m not even gay.” Jisung whines at him. 

“You don’t know what you are.” The advisor snorts. 

“Hey, don’t call me out like that when I’m intoxicated I’ll cry.” 

Minho giggles more and takes his boyfriend’s hand again, he sets it on his arm firmly. 

“Okay, be sober for like fifteen minutes then we can run away.” 

“Babe I’m definitely not sober.” Jisung groans. 

“Pretend to be.” Min teases him. 

“You pretend to be.” He pokes his chest. 

“You two are hopeless.” Seungmin groans next to them. 

“I’m good.” The king reaches for his glass of water and drinks all of it. Jisung does the same and takes his arm again, the two of them composing themselves finally. 

“Fifteen more minutes.” He mutters. 

“I believe in us.” 

With that they take a few steps forward to make sure they both can walk alright. Sitting down he felt buzzed but standing is a whole other thing. The world completely turned on its axis the second he stood up. 

“Where to first?” 

“Uh, over there.” 

The two of them blast through the other royals without issue. All of them both give them condolences but also congratulate them on their relationship. It’s a strange combination of words. 

Seungmin makes them drink water in between each person. 

Minho smirks into his cup as they move to the next and final group. The wedding party. 

“Why are you making that face?” Jisung asks once their glasses are handed back over. Min hums and leans in to press a soft kiss to his temple. 

“I could make you squirt again tonight.” He whispers so only Ji hears. 

His boyfriend glares, “Lee Minho.” He hisses. 

“Just saying kitten.” The king winks and then brings them over to the wedding party’s table. 

“Your highness! So happy to see that you could make it! I am truly sorry about the loss of your mother.” King Alton Min guesses jumps up from the table in high spirits. 

“Thank you for the invitation.” He nods to the older man. His eyes move to the king of Agin and he wishes even more so that he was sober. 

“And might I ask who your guest is?” Alton looks at Jisung, “I didn’t know you were engaged your highness.” 

“This is my, partner, Han Jisung.” Minho ignores the engaged portion of what he said. He can avoid that for the time being. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you your highness.” Alton smiles at Jisung. The younger’s eyes get huge, Min smirks. 

“Oh, uh, it’s nice to meet you as well. I’m, I’m not a royal just yet though.” He blushes. 

“Of course you are, don’t be ashamed of it.” The older king smiles at him. 

Minho hums and sets his hand on his boyfriend’s back, he’s shocked by the King’s words. But he can tell they’re overly excited and he’s clearly trying very hard to impress them. 

“Apologies for not being able to attend the premarital events. I’m very glad we were able to attend your daughter’s actual wedding however.” Min gets the topic to move from them. He doesn’t want this guy poking around too much. 

“Oh that’s quite alright, Leheim is still in mourning no? We would have made the funeral if not for the wedding, I truly am sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Let me introduce the two of you to everyone.” Alton smiles and turns quickly. Jisung and Min share a look, both of them taking in deep breaths. 

“Josephine, this is King Minho from Leheim and his, significant other. Your highness this is my lovely wife and queen.” Alton introduces them. 

Min takes her hand and bows a bit lower than usual. Jisung doing the same. 

“A pleasure to finally get a face to such a pretty name m’lady.” The king smiles easily. He sees her blush and look away shyly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you as well, your highness.” Her eyes give him an obvious once over and Min stiffens, his polite compliment might have just given the wrong impression. 

Jisung takes his hand possessively, their fingers locking. 

“Elena,” the queen clears her throat. Minho quickly realizes this is the princess, he smiles and gives a nod to her as well. 

“Congratulations on your marriage.” 

The princess looks at him, her dark eyes nearly seeing into his soul. 

“Thank you your highness. I didn’t know you were gay, I wouldn’t have offered my hand.” She states evenly. 

Min raises a brow, unsure on how to take that, “either way I’m sure you’re much happier with someone your age rather than a near thirty year old.” He smiles nervously. 

He can feel the glares from the people of Agin. 

“Surprised you came since you rejected me.” She sneers. 

Minho is shocked, but then again not by much, she’s a sixteen year old that got rejected. At her age he would have been pissed too. 

“I still wanted to be respectful princess.” He sighs, Jisung holds his arm a little tighter. It’s incredibly cute how clingy Sungie is being right now. 

“Your highness, I’m surprised to see you here.” The King of Agin clears his throat. Minho tenses up, he blinks rapidly trying to clear the fogginess away still. 

“I always show support to my kingdom’s allies and their newly formed friends.” He smiles easily, making it known that marrying into Gennia does not make them friendly. 

“Of course, I’d expect nothing less.” The king looks between him and Jisung, “it’s been sometime Minho, I didn’t know you were married now. We must have missed the invite.” 

Min keeps from rolling his eyes, only the closest people to him refer to him just by his name. 

“I’m not, not yet at least.” 

“So you plan on marrying someone already married then?” 

The younger king laughs, “reading press from my kingdom have you?” 

“Word travels fast. Across oceans even. I wish I could say I was surprised, but given you’re nearing thirty and still not married with no heir to your throne too. You must be desperate.” 

“I have four heirs actually. I’m not married because I’m doing it on my terms.” 

“Four? A shame they’re not actually yours. Does your kingdom now have laws to keep your bloodline pure?” 

“Has your kingdom never heard of adoption?” Min fires back. 

“Well we don’t allow your kind on our throne.” 

“My kind,” Minho smirks, “I’m very threatening I know. Don’t stand too close you might catch the homosexuality from me.” He goes as far as to wink at the older man too. 

“Anyway, congratulations on your marriage prince Amol, I’m sure you’ll treat the princess respectfully and she’ll do the same for you.” Min turns to the two younger royals looking them both in the eyes. 

“Your congratulations means nothing faggot king.” The prince sneers. 

Jisung steps forward but Minho holds him back, he smiles sweetly at the younger boy. 

“You should mind your tongue, your rule will coincide with mine one day. And you can ask your new father in law how I feel about disrespectful little brats.” 

“Excuse me?! Father did you hear him?!” The prince nearly shrieks. Min notices the princess smirking, seeming to enjoy how easily her new husband gets annoyed. 

“Did you threaten my son Minho?” The older man jumps from behind the table. Jisung moves before Min can stop him, his sword drawn, resting against the king of Agin’s throat. 

“It’s your highness to you.” Sungie snarls. 

“Let’s not fight, we’re all friends here after all.” Alton quickly interjects. 

“Call off your lap dog whore.” 

Min snorts, he moves forward and gently pushes Ji’s sword down. Without hesitation he leans in to the older king’s ear, “you have three ships posted outside my ports, I have seven waiting for my signal to fire on you. You have five spies locked in my dungeon. Did you truly think those letters you get weekly are from them? Did you know my mother died this week? That has made me  _ very  _ impulsive. Another word out of you, your son, or anyone else from your pathetic little kingdom I will have a fleet of ships destroying your docks, burning your markets by morning. Do I make myself clear? Edgar?” 

He pulls back, eyebrows raised, when he doesn’t get a reply he simply smiles. 

“That’s what I thought.” Minho turns back to the people of Gennia, “I wish you all a well evening.” He nods to them and then takes Sungie’s hand again, the younger has his eyes trained on the king of Agin still. 

But he puts his sword away. 

“Ignore him love.” Min murmurs, making him look forward. 

“I want him dead.” Jisung nearly growls. 

“Mm, one day.” Minho smirks, “It’d be perfect to send Jinnie to kill him...I’ve never seen you draw your sword so fast.” 

Sungie blushes as they walk out of the ballroom, Jeongin and Changbin leading the way. Seungmin just behind them and Felix ahead clearing the path. 

“I just, he was so disrespectful, and when he got from behind the table I just had visions of him trying to hurt you. All I did was react, I wasn’t even thinking.” 

Minho hums, “it was hot.” He smirks in his boyfriend’s ear, “dangerous, but hot.” 

“Would Agin ever go to war with us?” 

“No, we’re bigger, far bigger, and we have many more allies than they do. It would be suicide for them.” 

Jisung nods, his hand getting a little tighter in the king’s, “is what you said true? About their ships and spies?” 

“Yes. We need to be on our toes the next few weeks. Given my threats they’re probably going to send some kind of assassin for me or even you. Our food is going to have to be tested constantly.” 

“Mine too?” 

“Love I just introduced you to other leaders, and you drew a sword on one of them. Yeah you’re gonna be watched just as much as I am now.” 

They walk down a flight of stairs to where they’re staying, “let us make sure you guys aren’t gonna get stabbed.” Changbin says, making them wait outside their room. 

All four of them go inside to check. 

“I can’t believe he called me ‘your highness’.” Jisung whispers, Minho leans against the wall with the younger standing between his legs. 

“Soon.” The king smiles. 

“Please, I don’t wanna be called that even when we are married.” Sungie groans. 

“Why? You’ll be just as royal as I am.” Min kisses the top of his head, arms around his waist. 

“No-“ 

“Your highness.” Minho cuts him off with a grin, feeling the way Ji shivers under his hands. 

“Stop it.” 

“You like it, you like it when I call you your highness.” He grabs his face and connects their lips, it’s messy and not for the public. When Min pulls away Jisung tries to chase after his mouth eagerly. It makes the king giggle and grab his hair, their tongues touching in what most would say a downright disgusting manner. 

“You shouldn’t be kissing me like this in the hallway your highness.” Minho whispers. 

Jisung whines and hits his chest gently. But his hands curl into his jacket as he leans in more, reconnecting their lips. 

Min hums and draws him in closer, getting a little carried away. Considering they both are very tipsy still neither of them give making out in the hallway a second thought. 

“Mm, Min-we shouldn’t-“ Jisung’s words get cut off as Minho licks into his mouth again. The king is eager, he can’t help himself, he wants his boyfriend so badly. 

They both hear the others come back towards the front of their room and quickly separate. Min just has his arms around Jisung while the younger is happily tucked into his neck. Acting like they weren’t just about to swallow each other. 

“Okay you guys are all set, there’s also a bottle of champagne in there that’s been tested to. We’re gonna leave at twelve tomorrow. Make sure you both at least have pants on in the morning.” Seungmin looks at them sternly. 

“We will.” Min smirks, “how are the four of you sleeping. I don’t want you all up all night watching the door.” He grows serious for a moment. 

“Our rooms are right next to yours on either side. Two of us will be out here all night but we’ll do it in shifts.” Changbin explains. 

“I don’t want you guys doing that you need sleep too.” 

“We’ll be fine. I don’t trust the guards here to watch your room so we’re doing it instead.” Jeongin adds. 

The king sighs, “fine, but you all need to get rest tomorrow.” He says sternly. 

The four of them nod and they all say goodnight. 

The second the door shuts behind them Minho is picking Jisung up and over his shoulder. 

“Minho!” He shrieks while giggling. Not expecting to be tossed around so quickly. 

Min smiles and carries him over to the bed that is theirs for the night. He sets him down and leans in to kiss him slowly, hand on the side of his face guiding it. 

Jisung let’s out a soft noise, his legs spreading almost instantly. 

“You’re so cute.” Minho giggles and licks into his mouth, the kiss getting more and more dirty as the seconds pass. 

Sungie reaches for him, hands sliding along his hips and then to the back of him. He grabs his ass firmly, squeezing either side. 

The king groans and quickly pushes him flat. “Keep your hands to yourself your highness.” He smirks. 

Jisung whines and lays down completely, Min pulls back, quickly removing his extra layers. His cape falls and his jacket. Soon his tunic over his head and on the floor too. Sungie mimics his actions, laying back in just his undershirt and pants now. 

Minho smiles and reaches for the bottle of champagne set up next to the bed. As he does, Sungie goes for his belt, his thin fingers unhooking it and then untying his pants. 

“Eager kitten?” Min teases. 

“Want you fo fuck me.” He states without hesitation. 

Minho groans, he pops the bottle of alcohol and then kisses his boyfriend again. “Mm gonna.” He murmurs against his lips. 

Sungie pulls away this time, he grabs the bottle from the king and drinks some of it down. Min bites his lower lip, so many things going through his mind. 

He takes the champagne back and does the same, throwing his head back as he drinks deeply. Jisung pushes his shirt up and kisses along his stomach messily, his fingers pull apart his pants completely making them loose. 

“What’re you doing horny boy?” Minho takes another drink and then sets the bottle to the side. 

Jisung looks up with those big innocent eyes that nearly kill Minho every time. He bites his lower lip and finishes untying his pants. 

The king hums softly, reaching down to run his hand through his hair. Sungie wiggles underneath him, “can, can I suck you off like this?” He whispers. 

“Fuck-“ Min groans, “you’re too perfect.” He pulls back and strips completely. While still standing next to the bed he grabs Ji’s hips and yanks him down making him shriek. 

He discards Sungie of his bottoms leaving him bare. The younger giggles and crawls back up the bed, arching his back trying to tempt the king. 

Minho chases after him, wrapping a firm arm around his waist. They fall down to the mattress in a mess of limbs and kisses. 

“Mm I love you so much.” Jisung whispers as Min flips him to his back again. 

“I love you too, I can’t wait until this is our wedding.” Minho smiles against his lips, his hands slide over his hips, squeezing softly around his thighs. 

“I have to straddle you if you want to suck me off like that.” He murmurs while kissing along his neck. Their bodies slowly move together. 

“Th-that’s okay.” 

“Promise?” 

“Mm, It’s not my legs I’m okay.” Jisung confirms, hands going up into his hair. 

Min smiles softly and kisses him again, “give me your hand.” He whispers, “don’t let go. If it’s too much, tap my palm, got it?” 

“Yes your highness.” Sungie blushes. 

“Good boy.” The king pecks his lips and then moves up his body. Jisung nearly purrs, he scoots down more and Min gently places his thighs on either side of his face. 

“Okay still?” 

“Yes.” 

Minho hums and lifts himself up a bit more, his hand going to his own cock. He strokes up slowly, watching Jisung nearly drooling as his eyes follow his every move. 

“Open this kitten.” He taps his chin gently. 

Sungie does as he’s told instantly, looking up the entire time. The king groans and presses his tip to his tongue, Jisung instantly licks his slit. 

“Fuck-“ Min grits his teeth, feeling far more sensitive. Slowly he sets one hand on the mattress and looks down at Sungie, who’s eagerly waiting for him to thrust in deeper. 

The king bites his lower lip and wiggles his hips forward, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend’s. Jisung moans around him, lifting his head up to swallow and take more. 

Minho sucks in a harsh breath, he rocks in and out, mouth falling open. Jisung scratches his back with his hand that’s still empty, slipping his fingers around by his hole. 

“Do not.” Min warns, the younger giggles around him and pets along his entrance. 

“Hold on you little shit.” He pulls off him, eyes narrowed. 

“Fuck my throat.” Jisung whines at him, looking almost betrayed that Minho got off of him. Any trace of his timid nature from when they first got together is gone. He’s as lewd as the king, it just takes him a little bit to get there. 

“No, you can’t keep your fingers out of my ass and if you're gonna do that you’re gonna use oil.” Min tells him sternly. Jisung pouts, hands going to grab at him again. 

“Am I wrong?” Minho raises his brows while in their suitcase. 

“No…” Sungie gets up on his elbows, his eyes locked onto the elder. 

Min finds the bottle and comes back over, his hair still mostly pinned up. Jisung reaches forward to pull it all down, his crown gets tossed to the side. 

“Can I finger you?” 

“Aren’t you bold?” Minho crawls up the bed, instead of going up to his chest he spreads the younger’s legs. He grabs his thighs and pins them to his chest, making Jisung gasp. 

“Needy.” Min smirks, looking down to see his hole fluttering, just waiting to be ruined. Sungie whines, grabbing at him eager, “please.” 

“Not yet kitten.” The king drips the oil down his entrance, he spreads it around in a slow motion. He reaches forward to grab his chin, making him look directly in his eyes. 

Instead of pushing his digits in he rests them against his entrance, teasing him. 

“Please your highness.” He whimpers. 

Minho presses his thumb inside him, his other hand slipping up to wrap around his leaking member. Jisung’s back arches up, “pl-please…” he moans, rolling his hips down on his finger already. 

The king pulls his thumb out and moves already, “you still want to suck me off?” 

“Y-yes!” 

“Or do you want me to ride your face?” 

Jisung’s eyes get wide, his lower lip between his teeth, “yes please.” He whispers, cheeks bright red. 

“You’re cute.” Minho slips his hand into Ji’s again, “same thing, if it’s too much tap my palm. Okay?” 

“Hmhm.” 

The king moves slowly slipping back over his face, “this okay?” 

As an answer Jisung lifts his face up to lick across his entrance. Min groans, he shifts slightly and leans forward, wrapping his lips around Ji’s member. Sungie moans and grabs his hips, pulling him down harder. 

How they always end up in some variation of this position he has no idea. But he’s not complaining. 

Jisung bucks up into his mouth whining against his ass. Minho pulls off and giggles, grinding down on the tongue that keeps slipping inside him. 

“Fuck, good boy Jisungie…” 

The younger scratches his hips more, eagerly sucking and nipping at his hole. 

Min drops his head back moving on him, his back arches as he allows himself to enjoy the pleasure coursing through his body. Jisung whines under him, his cock straining against his stomach. Leaking across his stomach. 

Considering Sungie has only done this once before he’s doing an amazing job. 

Trying to refocus himself the king licks along his cock again, swirling his tongue along his tip and then down his shaft. Jisung bucks into his mouth making him moan even more. 

Minho bobs his head, taking him down his throat with ease. The combination of getting eaten out and Sungie fucking his mouth is doing far more to him than he thought it would. 

Ji lifts him slightly and suddenly there’s a digit pressing inside him. Min pulls off him and sighs happily rocking his hips back on the digit now inside him. 

Neither of their fingers are very long, they both have relatively small hands. But they aren’t so small that they can’t be felt. Just because his hands are little doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to use them. 

And that seems like it’s going that way for both of them. 

Jisung takes his digit out and replaces it with his tongue again. 

Minho moans much louder than he normally does. Most likely because he is extremely tipsy and everything is heightened right now. 

He quickly shuts himself up by taking his member into his mouth again. He swallows around him and bobs his head, sucking hard as he pulls up. Jisung whines under him, making the king smirk, finally getting a good reaction out of his boyfriend. 

Sungie clearly is trying to ruin him because as soon as he starts to get a pace on his cock the younger will change what he’s doing to him. Min pulls off and bites his lower lip, grinding down on his boyfriend without shame now. 

“J-Jisung…” Minho leans his forehead against his thigh, whining into his skin. He spreads his thighs more, and feels drool actually slide from his mouth. 

He wipes it with red cheeks, giggling softly. Sungie pushes him forward, “what?” He whispers, pushing him up further. 

“You’re making me drool.” Min moves off him completely, turning to face his boyfriend. What he finds behind him makes his arms nearly give out from under him. 

“Oh kitten, you look even more fucked out than when I actually ruin you.” He takes his face in his hands and kisses him hard, picking him up easily with one arm. 

“Hey,” Sungie whines suddenly sat in his lap, “you look fucked out.” He smirks, a much cockier expression on his face than usual. 

Minho hums softly, holding his chin, “yeah? You want me to change that for you kitten?” 

Jisung visibibly shivers, “wh-what do you-“ his words get caught off as the king flips him around to his stomach. His hands yank his hips up, spreading him apart wide. 

Min drips the oil down his entrance, two fingers pushing deeply inside the younger. 

“A-ah…” Sungie whines, his hands curling into the sheets, “you know something babyboy, you're in no place to be getting cocky.” The king murmurs while curling his digits up to find Ji’s prostate with ease. 

“N-no-no,” Jisung moans but eagerly presses back on the fingers inside him. 

“No what? Hmm? What’s wrong kitten?” He taunts, knowing full well that he can now. Teasing Sungie can go far more since they’ve been together longer. 

“Minho…” He arches his back, hips rocking aggressively. He clenches up and falls forward more, his cock rubbing against the sheets. 

Min smirks, pushing his third digit in, he spreads them wide and uses his other hand to wrap around his member. He strokes him quickly, working him up much faster than he normally would. 

His thumb rubs over his slit and down under his head. Jisung cries out, legs spreading even further apart, his hips moving aggressively into his fist. 

The king bends down and bites his shoulder, “mm, y-your hi-highness.” Sungie bucks, stomach tensing and hole clenching up tightly. 

“You gonna cum already babyboy? I haven’t even started stretching you properly yet.” Minho pulls up on his waist, making his fingers go deeper. 

“No!” Jisung squirms in his hold, “M-Min, no-“ 

“Want me to stop kitten?” 

“No, don’t stop please.” He whines into his shoulder. 

Minho nods and presses against his prostate more, massaging the nerves. His other hand keeps an aggressive pace on his cock, thumb rubbing firmly to his slit. 

Jisung bucks and clenches up, he cries out and cums hard, all over Min’s hand. 

“There you go kitten. You’re such a good boy Jisungie.” 

The king hums softly, turning the younger in his arms, his fingers come from inside him. Just for a second until he has him on his back. 

Their lips connect messily and his fingers slide back inside him. 

Jisung’s hands tangle into Minho’s hair, his legs move to curl around his waist tightly. Min feels him shivering under him, he feels how his back arches and his stomach tenses up. The aftershocks of his orgasm washing over him intensely. 

“That feel good baby?” The king whispers while fucking him thoroughly with his fingers still. He lets his cock fall back against his stomach not wanting to overstimulate him too much. 

“Hmhm...harder-fuck me please your highness.” 

“Take a breath Jisungie, you’re getting too worked up kitten.” 

“Feels good.” 

Minho smiles and kisses him lovingly, “I know, I know it feels good. I’m gonna make you feel even better baby.” He takes his digits out and pulls his thighs up by his hips, their members pressing together now. 

His hand covered in cum wipes along his entrance, he smirks while pushing it inside him. Watching his release drip out of him. 

Min leans down and licks along his chest, he runs his tongue along his nipple. His clean hand comes up to grab his peck, tugging hard on the other side. 

Jisung bucks up eyes rolled back, “st-stop teasing please.” 

“You’re such a good boy kitten, you know that? You have such good manners.” Min holds his face, licking into his mouth, their tongues slide together messily. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Minho asks softly, growing a bit serious, Jisung whines, “yes, I’m okay angel.” He runs his fingers through Min’s hair, holding his face gently. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise. I love you.” Sungie rubs his thumb across his cheek. 

“I love you.” 

Minho pulls back, grabbing the oil again, slicking himself up and dripping it down his entrance. He pulls Jisung’s thighs up to his hips and starts to push inside him. 

“Oh fuck babe-“ Sungie turns his face into the pillows, “h-it’s only been a week.” He whimpers clenched up. 

Min rubs his hips, “baby you gotta loosen up.” He kisses along his shoulders, nipping gently at his neck and by his ears. 

“Did you get bigger? Fuck Min,” Jisung squirms, his whole body shaking. 

Minho pulls out and slides his fingers back inside instead, spreading him wide. “Why are you so tense kitten? Are you too sensitive?” He asks softly, kissing along his jaw now. 

“No I’m not, I just...I don’t know why I’m tense.” 

“We don’t have to love.” 

“No, I wanna.” Min hums and moves down his body again, kissing each scar lovingly. He moves until he’s between his thighs again, he takes his cock head into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his slit teasingly. 

“Don’t-“ Jisung hisses suddenly, Minho pulls away his digits coming out too. 

Okay, too sensitive. He clearly was too intense with getting him to cum the first time. Which is fine, he doesn’t want to hurt Sungie. 

“Baby what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Min looks at him with concern, he wipes his hand on this tossed aside undershirt and pulls his boyfriend into his lap. 

“No, I just...mm, I don’t…” he trails over and covers his face. 

“Love come here. Hey, listen to me, we don’t have to do anything. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or I hurt you.” 

“No, Min you didn’t.” Jisung pulls back, his hands on Minho’s face, the king gently kisses his palms, nipping gently at his fingers. 

Min watches Sungie battle with something, he shifts and straddles him suddenly, arms wrapping around his neck. “Baby I don’t-“ 

“Shh,” The younger shuts him up with his lips on his. 

Minho kisses him soft and slowly, Ji then pulls back and presses their foreheads together. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, you never have, I just…” he shifts and kisses him again. 

Min gently holds his waist, their tongues slide together, “we only have one bed to sleep in.” He whispers. 

The king pulls back, confused, “what?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “you can’t make me-“

“ _ Oh!” _ Minho lights up, a small smirk comes across his face, “you’re cute.” 

“No, no it is not cute.” 

“It is, I like making you feel that good. You stopped me because you thought you were gonna?” Min kisses the tip of nose, “I didn’t hurt you? You’re not too sensitive?” 

“I mean you felt fucking huge but I think it’s just cause we haven’t had sex in a little while. You didn’t hurt me though.” Sungie shifts closer, “I want you, I just don’t wanna ruin our bed, since we’re not home.” 

“Mm babyboy, we can ruin it as much as you wanna.” 

“No, no we can not.” 

Min raises his brows, “is that a test?” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “stop it.” 

“Just go pee babe.” Minho giggles, he kisses along his neck teasing him. 

“I can’t.” The younger whines. 

“So are we going to bed then?” The king cocks his head to the side. 

“I wanna make you cum.” Sungie whispers, hiding his face in his neck, gently kissing his skin. 

“I wanna fuck you silly.” Min bites him, making him whine and pull him closer. “We can put a towel kitten, it’ll be fine, you might not even squirt.” 

“Don’t say that.” Jisung whines more. 

“We don’t have to-“ Minho’s words get off as Sungie tugs a nipple with fingers while his other hand slips down between them. The king moans into his mouth, “you’re such a brat sometimes.” He growls while biting his lower lip. 

Jisung hums and strokes him quicker, their tongues roll together messily. Minho grabs his hips and tugs him forward, “you can ride me.” 

“Yeah that’s how it happened last time.” Sungie hisses, the elder giggles and leans back in to kiss him again. 

“Fine.” Min just hugs him tightly, kissing along his neck, biting gently at his pulse. Jisung moans quietly, one hand in his hair the other still caught between their bodies. 

“Oh fuck-“ Sungie arches his back as Minho presses his fingers back inside him. The oil slicked back up on his digits, two spreading wide. 

“This okay?” 

“Yeah, fuck yes.” Jisung’s mouth falls open, eyes squeezed shut. 

Min hums softly and kisses him hard, rocking him down on the fingers inside him. 

If Ji doesn’t want to actually have sex Minho isnt going to force him. He would never do that, he isn’t even all that comfortable right now. 

“Is this okay, you promise?” 

“Yeah angel, I’m fine.” Jisung rocks back on him again, “I’m really...are you okay?” 

Min blinks, “me?” 

“Yeah, you always ask me, how you feel matters too.” 

“I don’t wanna do anything you don’t wanna love, and if you’re not comfortable with what we’re doing right now I wanna stop.” 

“Your fingers are in my ass.” 

“Do you want them out?” 

“No, I want you to fuck me.” 

“These are mixed signals baby.” Min groans. 

“Okay, okay, just...fuck me, please I don’t care anymore.” Jisung kisses him hard. 

Minho sighs into it, “you told me no though.” 

“I’m too horny to care about wet sheets.” 

The elder giggles and rolls him to his back again, he grabs the oil and drips it down on both of them. Jisung spreads his legs, looking up timidly. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Min tells him sternly while pushing back inside him. 

Almost instantly Jisung arches up and squeezes his eyes shut. The king pushes in all the way making them both hiss, “you feel so good kitten.” Minho moans into his ear. He pulls a leg up to his hip, making him go deeper. 

Jisung whines nails digging into his shoulders. 

“You still okay?” 

“Yes baby.” 

Min let’s out a heavy breath and then grabs his hips hard, thrusting into him at the same time. Sungie covers his mouth, biting down on his knuckles.

Their bodies move together, lewd sounds coming from between them. Min pins his hands down, his ankles going to his shoulders. 

Their pace is intense and fast, both of them eager to get off. Jisung tugs his hair and scratches down his back, legs getting pushed down by Minho again.

The king locks their lips, hands squeezing his hips hard almost to the point of leaving bruises. 

“Y-your highness-“ Sungie whimpers, eyes rolled back. 

Minho pulls back and adjusts his hips, lifting Ji up a little more. He sees him tense up, mouth falling open in bliss. 

“What baby? Are you gonna cum already?” 

“N-not yet, don’t wanna y-yet.” Jisung turns his face to the side, drool dripping down his chin. His back arched even more. 

“No kitten? I already made you once.” He smirks. 

“Minho-“ his boyfriend cries, tears actually pool in his eyes as Min nails his prostate over and over. 

The king hums and keeps his aggressive pace while reaching down to stroke Sungie. The younger instantly starts to tense up and squirm around even more. 

The combination of Minho fucking him into the mattress and the stimulation to his cock seems to be perfect. His thighs tremble and soon his eyes roll back. 

Min groans as Jisung clamps down on him, he stays deep inside him, but slips his hand down to the base of his cock. Putting a stop to his orgasm. 

Sungie’s eyes fly open, “don’t cum.” Minho smiles down at him. 

“You’re so mean.” The younger whines, body twitching all over. 

Ji pants as the king continues to fuck him thoroughly, working him up again only to stop it half way. Minho is torturing him right now, he knows he is. 

It’s cute how frustrated Jisung is getting. 

Minho slows down letting him come back down from the clouds before he starts to really ruin him. Seeing Jisung like this thrills him, he loves how responsive he is. Loves the way he squirms around and quietly begs. 

He loves to make him feel good, to feel loved more than anything. 

“You still in there kitten?” Minho gently holds his face, wiping the tears that have fallen. 

“Hmhm, feels good...I want more.” Jisung stares up at him, looking all fucked out and pretty. 

“I’m gonna have to carry you everywhere tomorrow.” Min teases but does as Sungie asks. He starts a slow pace again, mainly just grinding down into him as they kiss lovingly. 

As the seconds pass their kisses turn more into panting into each other’s mouth. Needy whines and moans breathed into skin. 

“Harder.” Sungie whispers, his hands caught in Min’s hair. 

The elder looks down at him and then suddenly grabs a pillow to put under his hips. He sets his hands on his hips and tugs him back, ass hitting his thighs with every thrust. 

Their skin slaps together and turns a pretty pink color, sweat coating the two of them. 

Minho shifts his hips and watches Ji suddenly tense. He smirks, knowing that face, the same face he made their first time. He’s not going to stop him this time. 

“Just let go kitten.” He murmurs into his ear, as he does he focuses hitting his sensitive spot. Jisung goes completely slack under him, back arched up off the bed. 

“There you go, stay like that.” Minho smirks and doesn’t let up. 

“M-Minho!” He shrieks and soon there’s a warm spurt between them and Min is reaching his own high. 

Jisung cries, sobs even, entire body twitching. Minho buries his face in his neck and works him through his high, smirking at how wet it is between them now. 

Slowly he pulls out, both of them breathing heavily, Min smiles looking down at his boyfriend, his face is bright red and drool drips down his chin. His chest heaving up and down as he catches his breath. 

“You’re so cute.” Minho giggles against his mouth. 

“I hate you.” Sungie whispers half heartedly, his legs falling back to the mattress with a loud thump. 

“Hmhm,” The king pulls back, biting his lower lip, slowly he scoots to the edge of the bed and reaches over for Jisung too. 

“Just let me carry you love.” 

“You think I can even feel my legs right now?” Sungie lays back in his arms making him laugh even more. 

In the washroom they kiss lovingly, still all over each other. Jisung pulls back, a trail of spit connecting their mouths, their foreheads pressed together. 

“Why do you do that to me?” He whispers, sitting back in the bathtub. 

“I said we could stop baby.” Min whines back. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Like what?” 

“ _ That!”  _ Sungie pokes his chest. 

The king blushes, “I think it’s cute how overwhelmed and whiny you get. And I know how good you feel when it happens...I do not have a piss kink if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“A  _ What?” _ Jisung nearly slides down in the tub to drown himself it seems. Minho grabs him back into his lap, hugging him tightly. 

There’s a difference between liking getting your partner to squirt and having a full blown watersports kink. There’s a fine line between the two of them. 

It’d be one thing if Minho actively was making Jisung drink to make his bladder full. He also doesn’t want or expect it to happen or force him to either. 

The first time was a complete accident, Jisung felt so good and Min wanted to do everyone in his power to make their first time special. Him squirting was certainly not part of the plan, but it was so cute seeing him cum so hard. 

Minho groans, “some people get off to peeing on each other.” 

Jisung stares, “I’ve done that twice, and you’ve cum both times right after.” 

“Yeah cause your ass is a vice grip!” The king shoots back eyes narrowed. 

“Mm, I don’t know, I think you might have one.” 

“How?!” 

“You said you were gonna get me to earlier.” Sungie accuses, “and you always say how cute I look all messy!” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I said it might happen because we were drinking so much. You’re always cute, but when you’re whining and shaking because you came really hard and covered in cum you’re really adorable.” He says with a smirk, seeing his boyfriend’s face heat up. 

“On top of that you’re not even peeing! It might feel like it but it’s not the same thing.” 

Jisung looks at him skeptically, “you like it.” 

“Of course I like getting you to squirt! It’s hot, I also like watching my cum leak out of your ass, that doesn’t mean I have a breeding kink.” 

“You’re speaking another language now.” 

Min huffs, “if I had a piss kink I’d  _ tell  _ you to  _ actually  _ pee on me. Do I do that? No. It’s not the same thing.” 

Jisung giggles and hugs him, “mm gonna make you one day.” He smirks in his ear, biting down gently. 

The king rolls his eyes, “and  _ I’m  _ the one that likes it huh?” 

“Okay, I’m just teasing you.” Sungie smiles and kisses all over him, “not about making you squirt though.” 

Minho actually shivers, when Jisung’s voice gets all low and raspy like that he’ll let him do anything he wants. 

“We need to wash up and get into bed before the morning comes already.” Min kisses his forehead, hugging him just as tightly. 

“I know.” Sungie nuzzles into him and tilts his chin back, Minho sighs and lets him kiss along his neck. “No marks kitten.” He whispers. 

“You’re mine.” Jisung bites under his ear. 

“All yours.” Min smiles softly, he drains the water out and soon they’re both wrapped in fluffy towels. Minho scoops up the younger, carrying him back to their bed for the evening. 

He cleaned everything up after he initially put Ji in the warm bath water. 

Now both in bed pants and Sungie in a night shirt they’re curled up together tightly. “God whoever is watching our door probably heard me.” 

“These walls seem thick, I think we’re okay.” Min kisses his forehead while tugging the blankets up around their shoulders. 

“I certainly hope they’re thick.” 

*

_ Three Days Later  _

“Oh I’ve never been so happy to see the castle.” Minho groans, stepping out onto the cobblestone, he turns to help Jisung down too. 

“Me too, I miss our babies.” Sungie hops down with ease. 

“I’m glad we’re home for Hye’s birthday.” Min murmurs, they stopped by the blacksmith on the outside of the kingdom to get Hye’s present. 

“Daddy!!” A course of screams pierce their ears as they collect their bags. 

“Papa!!” Minho nearly gets knocked over from the force of Nabi wrapping around his legs so tightly. He instantly drops his bag and scoops her up. 

“Hi my little princess, I missed you so much.” He kisses all over her little face making her giggle and squirm. 

“Missed you! Did you get any new shiny?” Nabi wraps her arms around his neck, her tiny hands go to his crown, wiggling it around a bit. 

“Oh did you miss me or just want presents?” Min laughs and sets her on his hip. 

He sees Hye acting shy and instantly scoops him up too, “happy birthday little prince.” 

“You remembered?” Hye asks with big eyes. 

“Of course I remembered silly boy. You’re six years old now, that’s  _ so  _ old.” He teases. 

“Papa papa!” Nari shrieks, jumping by his legs, Jisung snorts next to them and steals Nabi and Hye from the king. Hugging them both tightly. 

“Hi princess, were you good for Jinnie and Chan?” 

“Yeah! Of course we were!” Nari looks down right offended. “We slept in you and daddy’s bed like a big family.” She adds with a proud smile. 

“Oh did you? Does that mean our room is a big mess now?” The five of them head inside, a slow fall of icy rain starting to come down. 

“No!” Nari squirms down from his arms, she grabs Nabi from Jisung and they both take off deep into the castle suddenly. 

“Where are they going?” Sungie asks, holding Hye still. 

“They have been weird all day. I think it’s cause Nari spilled juice in your bed.” Hye snorts, he jumps down and looks up at his fathers proudly. 

“I’m a big boy now! Can I start training?” His eyes light up brightly. 

“Hold on, Nari spilled juice in our bed?” Ji raises his brows at the smaller boy. 

“No…” Hye bursts into a fit of giggles. 

“You don’t have a sword to train with little prince.” Min points out. His son huffs, his shoulders going slack. 

“Maybe I can get one?” 

“We’ll see bud.” Jisung smiles and takes his hand. 

The news of the king being home travels fast, the entire castle is buzzing it feels. A drastic difference from the intensely depressing energy that had previously filled the air. 

“Your highness, I hope your trip went well.” One of the staff members bow to him, taking his thick cloak as well as Sungie’s. 

“Yes it was lovely, thank you for asking.” 

As they continue up the stairs they get stopped by more staff, saying hello, wishing them warm welcomes. By the time they’ve gotten to the family wing it’s been nearly a half hour since they actually got back. 

“We’re never leaving again.” Jisung laughs while pushing the doors open. 

“Just think how the reaction will be when we’re gone for two weeks on our honeymoon.” Minho smiles. 

“Can we come?” Hye looks up at them with pleading eyes. 

“Oh well, we have to get married first before we start planning the honeymoon Min.” Jisung gives him a stern look. The king giggles and just leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Don’t make me propose right now.” 

“You don’t have a ring.” 

“Try me.” Minho winks and opens the doors all the way, Hye still holding his hand. 

“Surprise!” A course of yells come at them, Min and Hye jump back, knocking them both down to the floor. 

The king stares in shock, eyes wide, Hye sitting in his lap looking equally as surprised. 

“Happy birthday!” The twins run over and hug them tightly making them both squirm. Hye jumps up and looks at his sisters, his eyes welling up with tears. 

“M-my birthday?” 

“Yeah you silly goose!” Nari giggles and hugs him tightly, “and papa!” Nabi jumps and tackles him nearly to the floor. 

“Oh wow.” Jisung smiles, he helps him up with a smile. 

The kids run off into the fully decorated family wing, immediately starting to play with the other children. 

“Did you know about this?” Min pokes Jisung in the chest, his arm curling around his waist gently. 

“I might have mentioned something before we left.” Sungie smiles coily. 

Minho shakes his head, “I love you, I love our family.” 

*

Later in the evening they’ve all significantly dressed down and loosened up. Minho has Chunja in his lap, their daughter standing on his thighs with the help of his hands. 

The twins are rolling around on the floor with JinAe, giggling at her. 

Lucia is also here with her children, Lilly watching Hye with big eyes. All of them are buzzing on insane sugar highs. 

Chan sits down next to the king, letting out a heavy sigh, “hi,” he smiles, he looks exhausted. 

“You look like you haven’t slept since we left Channie.” Min murmurs, Chunja darts off his lap, crawling after Anne. 

“It’s not easy being you and Seungmin,  _ and  _ watching five kids.” The elder laughs, “I mean, your kids were as well behaved as they can be too.” 

“You chose to stay, you could have come and gotten some much needed time off.” Minho points out. 

“We can’t leave JinAe, not when she’s this little still.” Chan sets his head on his shoulder and curls up against his side a little. 

“Did everything go okay?” 

“Yeah, for the most part. Did you know the princess married the prince of Agin? That was one hell of a shock, good thing we didn’t bring Jinnie.” 

Chan groans, “I didn’t know that. Jin would have killed the king in his sleep so yeah good thing.” 

“Sungie wanted to.” Minho smirks to himself.

“Why? Did you tell him our history with Agin?” 

“Yeah, and the king was disrespectful, Jisung put his sword to his throat. It was so hot.” 

Chan snorts, “shut up.” 

Min laughs, watching his kids playing, Sungie talking to his father and Seungmin’s mother with a big smile. 

“Channie, I gotta figure this law out. I can’t keep doing this to myself, to both of us.” Minho whispers, growing serious suddenly. 

“We will Min, I blocked off time for us to work on it this entire upcoming week. How did you introduce him to others?” 

“I called him my partner, most assume we’re engaged. But a lot of them also know about Eui, or at least that he’s married. I just, I need to write the law, and worry about everything else after.” 

Chan hums, “no, if you just write it without thought there’s going to be an uproar. We both know the impact this law is going to have, people are going to be angry. We can’t just throw away all the work we’ve done so far because you can’t wait any longer.” 

Minho sighs, “I hate when you’re right.” 

“I know. Stop worrying about that right now Min, enjoy you and your son’s party, it’s his birthday, and soon it's gonna be yours in just a few hours.” 

“I hate my birthday.” 

“This is the first year you have someone that loves you like no one else, the first year you have your own family. It’s gonna be different.” 

“The first year without my mother too.” The king whispers eyes flashing down. A wave of sadness crashing over him suddenly. 

“Hey,” Chan grabs his chin and presses their foreheads together, “your mom is so proud of you Min, you have no idea. I know you feel guilty, I know you think she hated you. But she didn’t, she loved you, she still does, she’s always gonna be with you. Everyday you wear that crown, you run this kingdom, shes with you, you’re her legacy. And she might not have been able to say it to you in the end but you’re one of the best kings our kingdom has ever had. Got it?” 

Minho shuts his eyes, fighting off his tears, “don’t make me cry on my almost birthday asshole.” He tries to joke. 

“Yeah well you need to know these things.” Chan wipes away a stray tear that’s fallen. 

“I know. I love you, even if you made me cry.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Hey! Are you two gonna kiss finally or something? At least give us a warning.” Hyunjin’s voice snaps them from the bubble they created. 

Chan blushes deeply, nearly melting into the couch they’re leaning against. 

“Papa you’re gonna kiss Channie?” Nabi looks at them perplexed. 

“‘No!” Min nearly shrieks, throwing a glare in Hyunjin’s direction. The younger just giggles and wraps around Jisung suggestively. 

“Guess you’re coming to bed with me tonight Ji.” 

“Stop it.” Jisung giggles and turns red, “why don’t we open presents finally?” 

At the mention of presents Hye nearly combusts, Jisung scoops him up and sets their son in Min’s lap. “You two stay there.” He tells them. 

Minho hums and hugs their son tightly, “are you having fun little prince?” He asks while brushing Hye’s long hair out of his eyes. At some point the little boy pulled it out of It’s normal braid and now it’s just flying everywhere. 

“Yes! I can’t wait for presents.” He scoots around and sits next to the king, jumping in his seat. 

Minho laughs and pets his head, a surge of happiness coming over him as he watches his closest friends and family interact. 

Jisung comes back over, Chan following behind him with more boxes. 

“Woah!” Hye shrieks. 

“This is too much.” Minho looks directly at his boyfriend who sets down several large boxes. Jisung just leans in and kisses him, “shut up and open them.” 

Min scoffs, “Hye you go first.” 

The younger boy grabs the closest box and rips it open, “Woah!” His eyes light up, inside is a red cape, made of velvet, it looks a lot like the one Hyunjin usually wears. 

“Hyunjinnie hyung, like yours!” He shrieks. 

The assassin smiles and drops a kiss on Hye’s head, “now we can match.” 

“Thank you!” 

He moves onto the next box and has the same eye widening reaction, inside are a bunch of new ink bottles and quills. Since learning to write properly Hye has been going through all of his school supplies ridiculously fast. 

“Lets see how long this lasts you.” Seungmin smiles. 

Hye jumps up and hugs him tightly, “thank you.” 

“Open yours papa.” 

Minho smiles and picks up the closest one, he unwraps the top and takes the bow off carefully. Inside is a mess of different pictures drawn clearly by Nari. 

“Do you like them?!” The older twin jumps over into his lap, “I love them princess. Thank you, I’m gonna put them in my office for everyone to see.” He kisses her cheek and hugs her. She giggles and makes herself comfortable in his arms. 

He picks up another and lets Nari unwrap it for him. “Woah! Holy cow!” She shrieks, pulling whatever the gift is out of the box with wide eyes. 

Minho tries to catch what she’s now twirling around with. He quickly realizes what it is she has. His mother’s coronation dress, only it’s been redesigned into a thick cloak. 

His eyes dart to his father who simply nods and smiles at him. Min let’s out a breath and gets to his feet, moving to hug his dad tightly. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs. 

“She’d want you to have it.” 

“What?! No way!” Hye nearly screams, it makes them all turn around with concern. In his hands Minho recognizes it immediately, his first journal he had as a prince. Not the one his mother gave him, but one he started on his own, around Hye’s age. 

“Did you give him that?” Minho laughs softly, looking at his father again. 

“I might have.” Hayoon shrugs. 

“Papa, you wrote this?” Hye whispers in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I wrote in it when I was your age.” He sits back down with his son and flips through the worn pages. Smiling seeing the messy words and bright pictures he once made as a kid. 

“Woah.” 

“Open this one.” Chan hands him a box, Minho looks at him with narrowed eyes but takes it. 

He opens the lid and laughs, head falling back, “I hate you both.” He throws the rolled up paper at Chan and Seungmin. 

Inside is a jar labeled, ‘ _ Swears when he’s supposed to king jar, $1 penalty.’  _

“You’re both very funny.” 

Hye opens the rest of his presents, having huge reactions to all of them. Not that anyone is surprised by that. 

Minho opens his too, he and Hye surrounded by discarded boxes and paper. 

“This one is from papa and I.” Jisung smiles, sitting down in front of Hye. Min glances at his boyfriend, biting his lower lip in anticipation. 

Hye rips into the box and his face falls, he picks up the small letter inside and reads it. “Do you need help?” Minho asks softly. 

“No, it says, ‘go into your room.’ What’s in there?” 

“Guess you have to go look.” Jisung shrugs, Hye jumps up and darts into their chambers. 

Minho stands helping Sungie up too, “is it wrapped?”

“Yeah, he has to come back out here anyway.” Jisung giggles. 

Hye comes stomping back out with another card and suddenly crawls under the couch. All of them watch with bated breath as he unwraps the item slowly. 

“Holy fuck!” Hye shrieks. 

“Hye!” Jisung yells. 

Minho covers his mouth trying not to laugh, Hyunjin completely spits his drink out nearly choking. 

“Sorry!” Hye turns bright red and it looks like his soul left his body. “I-I didn’t mean it daddy!” He unwraps the rest of the sword and lights back up. 

“Woah, careful.” Minho moves the girls out of the way, grabbing JinAe off the floor too. The tiny girl snuggles into his chest yawning wide. 

“Your son said fuck.” Hyunjin nearly cries into his shoulder. He's laughing so hard. 

“Yeah I heard him, shut up.” Min elbows him. “Take your little one before she falls asleep on me.” He adds with a soft smile. 

“She needs to get to bed anyway.” Hyunjin takes her into his arms, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. 

“Daddy I love it!” Hye hugs Jisung’s legs tightly, he then steps back and pulls the sword from the sheath. 

“Oh god.” Min quickly goes back on the floor and grabs Hye’s tiny wrist before he can fully swing the weapon. Jisung kneels down too, taking the sheath back too. 

“Hye, you need to be very, very careful with this. You understand? There’s gonna be rules. This isn’t a toy like your wooden one, this could really hurt someone.” Jisung tells him sternly. 

Hye nods, putting the sword back to the floor, “I’ll one careful I promise.” 

“You’re not allowed to use it unless one of us, or Hyunjin, Binnie or Chan are around okay? It’s gonna stay in our room when you’re not using it.” Minho continues. 

“When can I start training?!” Hye jumps up happily. 

Sungie laughs and sets his hands on his shoulders, “are you listening Hye? Do you understand how important it is not to just swing this around without thinking?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. You can come down with Binnie and I tomorrow with it and we’ll let you watch with the guards.” Jisung brushes his hair back behind his ear. 

“Really?!” Hye shrieks, he drops the sword and launches himself at his fathers hugging them both tightly. 

“Really.” 

Minho feels a small tug on his arm and turns to find Nabi looking very shy. She has a bag held tightly to her chest, and is staring at the floor. 

“What’s wrong princess?” Min asks her. 

She looks up and timidly gives him the bag, her hands shaking. 

“Honey why are you shaking? What’s wrong?” Minho shrugs out of his jacket and wraps her tightly in it, holding her close to his chest. She nuzzles into him, sometimes needing a little bit of compression to calm her senses down. This usually happens when there’s a lot of things going on around her. 

“You open it?” She whispers. 

“Of course.” Min sits her on his thigh and opens the bag, he reaches in and pulls out a handmade bracelet. Black threads wound around bright fake ruby beads. 

“Nabi, did you make this princess?” He whispers in disbelief. 

She nods, “you like?” 

“I love it.” Minho hugs her tightly and slips it onto his wrist, Jisung moves over to tie it around. “Thank you so much Nabi.” The king could cry. 

He truly has the sweetest children. Sungie kisses both their cheeks and hugs them, “why don’t we go get ready for bed? It’s much quieter in our chambers.” He suggests. 

Nabi nods and gets up, still wrapped in Minho’s jacket tightly. Nari follows after her and Hye soon does too. 

Min scoops Chunja up from her cuddle pile with Anne, careful not to wake either of them. 

He thanks everyone again and wishes them all goodnight. 

Jisung already in their chambers getting the kids ready for bed. Minho walks into Chunja’s room, rocking her gently, lulling her into an even deeper sleep. 

After setting her down in her crib he makes his way to Hye’s room. The little boy is still vibrating, but now he’s hugging his new stuffed bear tightly and smiling wide. 

“Did you have a good birthday little prince?” 

“Yes. Thank you for my presents papa.” Hye gets up and hugs him tightly. 

“Thank you for mine. Are you gonna be able to sleep?” He teases. 

“Yeah, I’m sleepy, but excited too.” 

Minho lays him back down and tucks him in, “I’ll leave a candle lit for you to read if you wanna okay? Don’t stay up all night.” He kisses his forehead and gets up. 

“I love you papa.” 

“I love you too Hye.” 

The king blows out the remaining candles and shuts his door quietly, he finds Jisung yawning while doing the same to the girls room. 

“Hi,” Min smiles. 

“Hi,” Sungie comes over and hugs him tightly, “happy birthday.” He murmurs while kissing him softly. 

“Thank you. I think I’m actually going to enjoy this one.” Minho goes to pick him up but Jisung beats him to it. 

“Sungie-“ The elder hisses as he’s actually carried into their room. 

“Don’t move.” Jisung tells him sternly as he’s set down on their bed. Min groans but lays back, listening to his instructions. 

“I hope you come back naked.” He mumbles. 

“Shut up.” Sungie giggles from the living room. 

Minho smiles and wiggles out of his tight pants and starts on removing the pins from his hair. The headache he constantly has, already starting to lessen. By the time Jisung comes back in, his crown is off and his hair is down, falling in his eyes. 

Sungie crawls up their bed still fully dressed with a smile on his face. 

“That’s not naked.” Min pretends to pout. 

“I’m trying to be cute, turn your horny brain off for a second.” Jisung rolls his eyes, making the elder laugh. 

“Okay okay.” 

“Close your eyes.” 

The king does as he’s told and sits back up fully, Jisung gets in his lap and sets something in his hands. 

Min hums and opens his eyes, staring down at the small bag with a letter attached to it. He raises a brow at Sungie, “are you gonna make me cry?” He asks skeptically. 

“I don’t know.” Jisung giggles, “just open it.” 

Minho moves his boyfriend off him and sits cross legged, he takes the letter and unfolds it slowly. “I can’t watch you read it, I'm going to change.” Jisung runs away before he can start. It makes him laugh and look down. 

_ ‘My angel, _

_ I’m not the best at expressing myself out loud as you know so I figured it’d just be easier for me to write this instead. I’d also probably cry if I tried to actually say all this to you.  _

_ Anyway, this is your first birthday we’re together, it’s crazy to think it hasn’t even been a full year yet. It feels like we’ve been together our whole lives despite it being the complete opposite. So much has happened in this short amount of time I can’t even begin to imagine what the rest of our lives together has in store for us.  _

_ You make me so unbelievably happy, I don’t think I’ll ever truly be able to express just how much I love you. But hopefully this will show you at least a little bit.  _

_ So, we always talk about getting married, we have since we weren’t even really together,  _ **_together_ ** _ yet. I know the law isn’t passed just yet but that doesn’t matter to me, I’ll love you then even more than I do now. I don’t either one of us knew what we were getting into when you kissed me on the balcony. But I know neither of us have regrets about it despite the many hurdles we’ve had to get over.  _

_ This is getting long isn’t it? It doesn’t matter I’m not gonna be in the room when you read this cause I’ll die watching your reactions.  _

_ When we talk about getting married it’s always you asking me, which is all well and good. Who doesn’t want to be swept off their feet by a king? But you know, I’m pretty charming too, I can sweep you off your feet even if you hate when I pick you up. You always surprise me with every aspect of our lives and relationship. You make me a better person, a better father to our kids, (wow  _ **_our_ ** _ kids that still makes me blush) but this time it’s my turn to surprise you.  _

_ So haha surprise!’  _

Minho giggles and looks up a smile on his face, practically able to hear Jisung speaking through the paper. 

His eyes lift from the paper and he feels his heart stop, cheeks turning red. 

“Hi,” Sungie timidly looks up at him. 

“Jisung…” Min whispers, his blood rushing in his ears. 

He watches his boyfriend reach over to the bag that’s on their bed and timidly takes a small box out. Jisung is still on one knee while he does all this. 

“Uh, hi, I love you, very much, and I know I’m still not entirely available for this but I’m gonna ask anyway.” Jisung rushes out, his face bright red, Minho barely comprehends what he says to him. 

His eyes focus on the box in his hands, it pops open and his mouth goes dry. 

“W-will you marry me?” Sungie whispers, their eyes locking. 

Min feels like he can’t move, can’t breathe, he’s so shocked he can’t even form a sentence. He sees the panic flood across Jisung’s face and quickly breaks out of his trance, a huge smile comes across his face. 

“Yes, yes a million times I’ll marry you.” 

*

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sobs because they're so fucking CUTE MY GOD!!!
> 
> So...our boys are engaged I'm cry. What do you guys think? I know this was a long ass chapter and a lot happened, let me know if this length is too much or not. I didn't mean to make it this long but a lot of shit happened on October! November is on the way to BAYBEE. 
> 
> So thoughts???
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
